Conventional methods exist to automate enumeration of all fuse locations on a die. The conventional methods do not associate fuse locations with a schematic path and/or a verilog path. Conventional methods exist to manually associate a fuse path to a fuse location or the fuse location to the fuse path, one at a time. The conventional methods to manually associate the fuse path to the fuse locations, or vise versa, use a layout versus schematic (LVS) cross-probe user-interface. Conventional verilog simulation paths are derived by manual translation of schematic paths aided by visual inspection of a netlist.
Additionally, conventional methods do not effectively collect thorough and accurate fuse path versus fuse location data. The manual LVS cross-probe cannot process the fuse path versus fuse location data for large numbers of devices in a timely, cost-effective manner. Without a thorough and accurate path versus location data, methods to verify repair programs and redundancy documentation are tedious and error prone.